Ma raison de vivre
by lunny
Summary: Le tuer, son frère, c’était son but dans la vie. Mais si il le faisait à quoi ça servirait de vivre ? léger NarutoxSasuke


**Titre :** Ma raison de vivre ?

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Enfin, au fond je sais pas ce que je pourrai en faire vu la façon dont ils se sautent dessus… (je parle de se combattre bande de perverses !) Euh la chanson vachement glauque est à moi…

**Résumé :** Le tuer, son frère, c'était son but dans la vie. Mais si il le faisait à quoi ça servirait de vivre ? léger NarutoxSasuke

**Genre :** Alors traumatisation de Sasuke… Ah c'est pas un genre ? Bon ben je dirai… Tragique et un peu de yaoi très léger. A voui ! OOC !

**Avertissement :** Tous ceux qui la possibilité que deux mecs soient ensembles choquent et bien je suis ravi de leur dire qu'il faut faire demi tour très vite et que le NarutoxSasuke est le couple et Sasuke et Naruto étant des (très beaux) garçons c'est du yaoi, donc je ne sais pas comment des homophobes se sont retrouvés là… Sinon, euh c'est assez glauque donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

**Note : **ça faisait longtemps, non ? Deux semaines sans rien publier, pour excuse, et bien je dirai que rattraper deux semaines de cours est très difficile et avoir des séances kiné en plus aide pas beaucoup, en plus je me fais harceler par mes amies pour finir mon lemon dans un manga.. ; Que ma vie est dure… Comment ça vous en avez rien à faire ? Méchants ! (part bouder dans son coin). Donc pour me faire pardonner mes retards déjà effectués et à venir dans toutes mes fics, je publies ce truc qui est sensé vous faire patienter…Pour un mois ? Idée eut un jour de pluie en rentrant chez moi (se taper un bon kilomètre même plus je crois, à pied sous la pluie et sans capuche et avec un manteau non imperméable donne des idées glauques…)

Bonne lecture !

La pluie battait de son plein. Le martèlement incessant remplissait la clairière étrangement silencieuse. Pourtant il y avait du monde, un groupe de personne. Mais tous avaient les yeux rivés sur cette scène qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir.

Grand frère, dis moi,

C'est quoi cette douleur,

Qui frappe à mon cœur,

Grand frère, c'est quoi ?

Un silence pesant que la pluie couvrait, cette absence de réaction et lui le petit garçon qui regardait, petit garçon ? C'était un homme mature depuis longtemps. Autant dans la tête que d'apparence, mais on pouvait déceler dans son visage, dans ses yeux, cet petit air que prendrait un enfant perdu. Perdu, il l'était sûrement.

J'ai pris un chemin,

Tu en as pris un autre,

C'est ça notre destin ?

Se battre l'un contre l'autre ?

Le sang de l'autre coulait doucement sur son bras nu, chaud et si rouge. Le liquide coulait de la plaie, se mélangeait à la pluie froide. Et il voyait la plaie devenir plus rouge, son bras aussi. Il aurait du être heureux, il aurait du…

Je ne comprends pas,

Qu'est ce que je fais là ?

J'ai accompli ma vengeance,

Pourtant, mon cœur me lance.

Il lève doucement les yeux, le spectacle lui donne envie de vomir, pourtant, il en a vu du sang. Mais peut-être que c'était différent. Qu'il connaissait cette personne, que cette personne possédait le même sang que lui. D'une certaine façon son sang coulait aussi…

Pourquoi j'ai des regrets ?

C'est pourtant ce que je voulais.

L'odeur du sang m'emplit,

Si chaud et si froid aussi.

Il croise des yeux rouges, étonnés, mais doucement il se radoucisse et l'homme sourit. Pourtant il n'a aucune raison, il devrait plutôt le haïr, l'insulter, le frapper avec le peu de force qui lui reste. Il l'avait tué, ou plutôt il était en train de le tuer. Sa main le traversant de part et d'autre. Il avait utilisé le chidori. L'homme plus âgé penche la tête sur le coté, son sourire ne le quittant pas. Il leva sa main ; L'enfant eut un mouvement croyant qu'il allait le frapper, mais au lieu de sa l'homme lui enfouit la main dans les cheveu et les caressa, doucement. Comme avant…

Hé ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

C'est quoi tout ça ?

T'es sensé me frapper,

T'es sensé vouloir me tuer !

Et il continue de sourire, puis doucement la vue de l'homme se trouble et il commence à tousser, brisant un moment le silence. Il resserre la main sur les cheveux, le garçon aurait du avoir mal et pourtant, ses pensées ne se tournaient nullement sur la douleur mais sur l'homme qui crachait maintenant du sang. Secoué d'un dernier spasme avant de s'écrouler sur l'enfant, il continue de cracher son propre sang. L'enfant ne tombe pas, l'enfant ne cille même pas. Il regarde un point distant, ne semblant plus voir personne. Il maintient le corps qui s'appuie de tout son poids contre lui. Un corps qui devient froid. Si seulement ça pouvait être qu'à cause de la pluie.

Dis, grand frère,

Ça se termine comme ça ?

Dis, grand frère,

Je fais quoi moi ?

Et juste avant de fermer les yeux pour l'éternité, le plus âgé murmure doucement à l'oreille de l'enfant :

-Adieu, petit frère…

Et il s'éteint sous la pluie battante pour ne jamais plus se rallumer…

J'ai froid dans mon bonheur,

Un froid comme le malheur,

J'aimerai me réveiller,

Ça peut pas être la réalité…

Et l'enfant, sentant le froid du corps contre le sien, commença à trembler. Ses yeux s'embuèrent tout seuls. Il tremblait de plus en plus. Il commençait à comprendre l'horrible réalité, il venait de perdre sa raison de vivre.

Grand frère,

Pourquoi t'es parti ?

Grand frère,

Je fais quoi de ma vie ?

Et les larmes coulèrent. Son bras à travers le trou béant enserra le corps, de l'autre, il leva avec hésitation la main, et caressa lentement le cheveux, hésitant. Et sentant le froid envahir le corps, il commença à pleurer. Les larmes qu'il avait empêché de couler depuis l'assassinat de ses parents, il les laissa couler pour ce même assassin.

Mes larmes sont comme de l'eau,

Je voulais quoi ?

Peut-être des gentils mots,

Venant de toi ?

Et l'enfant pleure désespérément, on aurait dit un nourrisson auquel on aurait ôté sa mère. Pleurant pour qu'il revienne. Et les larmes coulaient de ses yeux, il n'y pouvait rien. Et il enserrait le corps plongeant sa tête dans le cou d'où aucun mouvement ne provenait. Il ne bougeait plus. Et la pluie continuait de tomber…

Une absence que j'ai souhaité,

Une absence qui m'a brûlé,

Reviens, reviens, j'ai besoin

D'un but ; pour vivre demain.

Les sanglots se répercutaient dans la clairière. Et au milieu de ceci une intense et incessante litanie :

-Reviens, reviens…

J'ai souvent rêvé de ceci,

J'ai souvent rêvé de te prendre la vie

Mais maintenant, je pleure,

Pas de trace de bonheur.

Il sentit quelqu'un lui enlever des mains le corps, un autre lui dire que c'était fini. Qui était-ce ? Quelle importance ? Il avait bien raison, tout était fini, il n'avait plus de but dans la vie. Il refusa de lâcher le corps. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le fasse disparaître. Il se fichait des règles ninjas. Il se foutait qu'un quelconque pays utilise le corps de son frère pour percer leurs techniques. Il s'en foutait éperdument. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le fasse disparaître ; Car on n'inscrira pas son nom sur la stèle de ninjas morts en mission. Il avait trahi Konoha. Il ne resterait plus rien de lui. C'était comme si il n'aurait jamais existé, comme si il n'avait jamais eut de massacre du clan Uchiwa, comme si il n'avait jamais été son frère…

J'ai tant voulu que rien ne se soit passé,

Tant de fois, je l'ai souhaité,

Mais je ne veux plus,

Je suis perdu…

Et il hurlait, il criait, il se débattait tandis qu'on l'enserrait, pour l'empêcher de reprendre son frère qui ne reposait plus dans ses bras. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il hurlait, ça n'a pas d'importance. Il avait froid, horriblement froid. Soudain, il se sentit tomber, il était comme vidé, et il tomba dans la clairière d'eau et de sang.

J'ai si mal,

C'est infernal,

Nul pour m'aider,

Ni me consoler.

Il se réveilla, il regarda autour de lui. Un plafond blanc, des murs blancs, seul un lit et une chaise pour mobilier. Il ferma les yeux, il n'avait envie de rien. Il se sentit vide, seul le désespoir dominait son cœur. Cela faisait trios mois qu'il se réveillait dans cette pièce, et rien ne se passait. Il refermait doucement les yeux, lassés de ses murs blancs qu'il voudrait repeindre couleur sang.

J'ai envie de pleurer,

J'ai envie de crever,

Pourtant je ne bouge pas,

Plus la force pour ça.

Quelqu'un entra, il entendit la serrure tourner, ainsi donc on l'aurait enfermé ? Il regarda l'infirmière rentrer, il n'avait aucun sentiment sur son visage. Il la vit s'approcher un plateau repas en main. Elle le déposa devant le jeune garçon. Et essayant de sourire elle lui dit :

-Bon appétit Mr Uchiwa.

La pauvre tremblait, on aurait dit qu'elle aurait souhaité partir en courant, c'était peut être vrai ? Le dit Uchiwa regarda le plateau. Il observa le plat, des brocolis avec une cuisse de poulet (pour sauver les agriculteurs, mangez du poulet ! désolée, à force de regarder la télé…) Il n'eut aucune réaction visible (on lui a pas dit qu'il y avait la grippe aviaire ? Merde dés qu'on parle de poulet, je délire. Gomen, je le referai plus…) Il observa d'un œil vide sa salade. Il vit sa vache qui rit nouvelle formule ! Avec plus de lait à l'intérieur ! Il n'eut aucune réaction de visible. Il s'en foutait peut-être simplement. C'est vrai que de savoir qu'il y avait plus de lait dans un truc de même pas deux centimètres n'est pas très intéressant. Il observa d'un coin de l'œil le dessert, un compte de pomme. Il survola le pain encore légèrement chaud, et observa le verre d'eau.

Il pleuvait ce jour là,

Tu t'en souviens pas ?

Normal on t'a cramé,

Ils m'ont empêché de te garder.

Les souvenirs refirent surface, il avait l'impression de voir l'eau prendre de bref reflets ensanglantés. Il la regarda longuement, puis n'y tenant plus, il prit le verre et le balança à travers la pièce. Il heurta un mur se brisant en morceaux. Il commença à hurler, se débattre contre quelque chose d'invisible. Il n'entendit pas les pas précipités dans le couloir, il ne vit pas des infirmiers entrer dans la pièce. Il ne sentit qu'une piqûre dans son bras. Une de plus…

Cette vie, c'est être presque mort,

Ils ne te laissent jamais de vrai repos,

Ça ressemble à quoi la mort ?

C'est sûrement plus beau.

Il s'endort instantanément, mais dans son sommeil, il murmure encore :

-Reviens, reviens…

Mais personne ne l'entend, la salle est déjà vide, il est toujours seul. Mes se sont les euls paroles qu'il ait prononcé depuis qu'on l'a enfermé.

La solitude je ne la sens pas,

Ton absence a fait tout ça,

Tu es heureux, tu m'as détruit,

J'aimerai arrêter cette comédie.

Il est quatre heures quarante et la porte s'ouvre comme toujours depuis des mois. Une tête blonde se fait voir à l'entre bâillement, un sourire niais sur le visage. Il entre en sautillant. Il prend la chaise et la met près du lit. Le garçon doit avoir le même âge que celui dans le lit. Il était là lorsque… Il s'appelait Naruto. Et le sourire toujours niais sur le visage, il commence à parler :

-Salut Sasuke ! Alors ça va mieux ?

Il attendit une réponse, mais le brun se contenta de le regarder. Son regard… Il était si vide…

-Ben, moi ça va toujours ! Continua tout de même le blond.

Il ne s'était jamais fait à ce regard, ça lui ressemblait si peu, rien d'ironique ou de froid, simplement le vide. Ça lui faisait mal quelque part de le voir ainsi, dans ce lit, tous les jours…

Tu sais, je ne comprends pas,

Tu viens me voir comme ça,

Les autres, eux se sont enfuis,

Pourtant, on était pas vraiment amis.

-Sinon, tu devrais voir comme le temps est superbe dehors ! Il a neigé hier soir et aujourd'hui le soleil est au rendez vous. A l'académie, ils faisaient des bonhommes de neige, j'ai pu rester avec eux comme on a plus de missions…

Le blond se tu soudain, gêné. Ce n'état pas de la faute de Sasuke si il ne pouvait plus faire de mission. C'était normal qu'il devienne comme ça, c'était sa seule famille après tout. Mais reprenant son courage, il continua son monologue. Il vit que Sasuke ne le regardait plus, il s'était recouché et regardait de l'autre côté, le blond avait envie de pleurer, il se sentait rejeté. Mais il teint le coup et dit un sourire incertain sur les lèvres :

-Tu sais, dés que tu sortiras d'ici, on pourra refaire un combat ! Enfin, peut-être que tu auras mieux à faire. Tu as toujours la côte auprès des filles ! Je me demande comment tu fais. C'est vrai quoi ! Tu tire tout le temps la tronche et pourtant elles s'inquiètent pour toi.

Naruto s'arrêta, il n'avait pas vraiment voulu dire ça. Mais les mots sortaient malgré lui, il fallait qu'il lui dise :

-Tu sais Ino et Sakura s'inquiètent pour toi. Ainsi que tout les membres de ton fan-club. Tu aurai du voir leur tête quand le médecin a dit que seul les personnes de ton équipe pouvaient venir te voir ! On aurait dit qu'elles allaient le tuer !

Naruto eut un léger sourire, un peu plus vrai. Il continua sur sa lancée :

-Tu sais, il ne faut pas en vouloir à Sakura si elle ne vient plus. Comprend la. Elle n'aime pas te voir silencieux comme ça, c'est pire qu'avant, tu ne parles plus. Des fois même j'ai l'impression de parler tout seul. Elle n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Puis Kakashi-sensei est parti en mission solo. Il a dit qu'il viendra te voit à son retour.

Le sourire de Naruto s'effaçait doucement. Sasuke lui tournait toujours le dos. Il n'avait aucune réaction. L'impression d'une coquille vide passa dans l'esprit de Naruto. Il détestait ça. Il préférait encore le Sasuke qui l'insultait et avec lequel il entretenait une rivalité. Sasuke de son côté regardait le mur en face de lui. Naruto ne comprenait pas. Il n'en voulait pas à Sakura, il en voulait à Naruto de rester près de lui. De rester pour le voir sombrer peu à peu dans la folie.

Un fou, voilà ce que je suis,

Je voudrais sombrer dans l'oubli,

Mas t'es toujours là,

Près de moi.

-Tu sais tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, Sakura est très inquiète, Ino aussi. Kakashi-sensei était vraiment gêné de partir…

C'est des mensonges ça,

Eux, ils ne sont pas là,

Toi, t'es près de moi,

C'est ça que je comprends pas.

-Et puis… Moi aussi je suis inquiet…

La voix de Naruto avait susurré ces derniers mots. Sasuke se retourna vers lui, les yeux toujours aussi vides pourtant, il avait réagit. Mais Naruto les yeux baissés ne le voyait pas. Il continua sa tirade semblant vouloir se soulager :

-Tu sais c'est dur de te voir comme ça. J'ai toujours l'impression que tu te foutes que je viennes ou pas. Ça t'est indifférent, tout est indifférent à tes yeux. Ça me fais mal, ça veut dire que si je disparaît tu t'en fouterais. Moi j'ai envie que tu redevienne le mec grognon et moqueur d'avant. J'ai envie que tu m'insultes ou te moque de moi… J'ai envie que si je disparaisses, tu es au moins une réaction quelconque, même si c'est danser de joie.

Naruto tremblait doucement, les larmes commencèrent à perler de ses joues.

-J'ai pas envie de croiser tes yeux vides, même rempli d'un peu de haine, je m'en fouterai, il y aura quelque chose…

Naruto releva les yeux et croisa les yeux ternes de son coéquipier.

-S'il te plaît Sasuke, tu me manque… Reviens !

Pourquoi tiens tu tant à moi ?

Pourquoi moi ?

Quelque chose qu'on peut choisir,

Sa raison de vivre.

Sasuke lève sa main et essaye de sécher les larmes de son ami. Il le regarde l'observe. Il a l'air si triste comme lui. Le brun regarda le blond dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait rien dire, mais par son regard il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il acceptait de vivre. Le blond se jetta dans les bras du brun en pleurant encore plus, mais des larmes de soulagement et de joie. Le brun ne l'éloigna pas et le serra contre lui. Un tout petit geste, une légère étreinte. Mes les mots viendrait après, puis les phrases, les doutes, les confidences, la tristesse, l'amertume, un peu de chaleur, tout ça viendrait après. Mais pas besoin de se presser, ils vivaient encore et ils vivront encore.

Et peut-être qu'un jour Sasuke pourra dire au blond :

-Tu es ma raison de vivre.

**Fin**

L'auteur (baillant bruyamment) :

-Et ben ça a été long ! je vais faire une petite pose pour me remettre bien dans le bain et reprendre correctement mes fics, ça peut durer longtemps. Bon ben pas trop traumatisante l'histoire, j'ai imaginé pire…

Sasuke (on a retrouvé Grincheux !) :

-Deux mots : Pourquoi moi ?

L'auteur (Blanche neige ne souhaite pas le récupérer on fait quoi ?) :

-Aucune idée, va demander au bbiiipppp ! Qui a la mauvaise idée de faire pleuvoir une tonne d'eau sur ma tronche…

Sasuke (J'en sais rien, ça sert à quoi un nain ?) :

-Pas juste ! C'est toujours sur les innocents que ça tombe !

L'auteur (ben tu fous dans le jardin et ça fait joli !) :

-Bof tu t'en sors plutôt bien…

Sasuke (on a pas de jardin…) :

-Quoi ?

L'auteur (sourire de sadique) :

-Ben ouais, t'aurais pu mourir et Naruto aurait consolé notre Itachi national !

Sasuke (devient pâle tout à coup) :

-Ouais finalement t'as peut-être raison…

Itachi (qui s'amène de nul part) :

-C'est pas juuusteeeuuuu personne qui m'aimmmeeeuuuu !

L'auteur (non Itachi n'est pas une vache) :

-Bah, fallait réfléchir avant de tuer tout le monde et de s'enfuir en voyage avec un requin sorti de flipper le dauphin !

Itachi (d'ailleurs une vache ne dit pas autant de conneries) :

-Maieeuuu ! Fallait bien un méchant !

L'auteur (et ne tue pas, d'ailleurs vous avez déjà vu une vache accompagnée d'un requin sur patte ? Dans ce cas, je vous conseille d'arrêter la boisson…) :

-Ok ! Mais de toute façon fallait bien faire crever quelqu'un ! Sinon amis revieweurs ! et bien : reviewez !


End file.
